1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a film image reading device and a storage medium. The storage medium stores control procedures for controlling the film image reading device.
2. Description of Related Art
A film image reading device which reads an image captured on film by a camera is known as a film scanner. Film scanners are used to read images recorded on a film, and to supply data representing the read images to a host apparatus such as a personal computer.
Two known types of film scanners are a transmission type film scanner and a reflection type film scanner. In a transmission type film scanner, light is transmitted through a film original on which images are recorded, and then received by a line sensor. In a reflection type film scanner, light is reflected from the film original and then received by a line sensor.
In both types of film scanner, the film original moves relative to the line sensor.
The line sensor is typically formed of an image accumulation unit, which is a plurality of photo-electric conversion units arranged in a row. The line sensor further includes a transfer unit to transfer accumulated electric charges from the image accumulation unit. The electric charge accumulated in each photo-electric conversion unit of the image accumulation unit is sequentially transferred to an external apparatus via the transfer unit. In this way, accumulated electric charges are sequentially scanned into the external apparatus from one end of the row of photo-electric conversion units to the other end. This image reading process is defined as main scanning, and the direction along the row of photo-electric conversion units is defined as a main scanning direction.
An image formed in an image region of a film original is read by moving the film original relative to the line sensor in a subscanning direction that is generally perpendicular to the main scanning direction.
Thus, the film scanner can read the images recorded on the film. When the film scanner is used with a host apparatus such as a personal computer, thumbnail images can be generated based on the read images and displayed on a display monitor in an image index.
Accordingly, when an operator desires duplicate print copies of an image on a frame of the roll film, the display monitor displays an image index to help the operator select image frames for duplicate printing. The operator notes the frame for which duplicate print copies are desired on a memo paper. However, this note-taking process is prone to error and making notes on memo paper is troublesome and time consuming.